


Harry Potter (1) : The Super Short Love Life of Tom Riddle

by Madzie2000



Series: Star Ships: Best Non-canon Couples of TV and Film [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madzie2000/pseuds/Madzie2000
Summary: The title is all you need to understand what's going to happen.





	

Myrtle Warren was a kind Muggle if ever Tom had met one. While he had decided to take Salazar Slytherin’s teachings into his own hands, she was the one person he couldn’t hurt... not even if someone promised him all the information he could possible obtain about the Dark Arts. They were sitting up in the Astronomy Tower and discussing what they had done that day, usually the most boring (or interesting) of lessons and their teachers. Tom liked to tell Myrtle the story of Peeves – the school poltergeist – whom had set Professor Dumbledore’s long beard alight an entire month ago. The whole class had seen his hand reach up through the desk and collect a candle from its holder without the stern wizard’s attention being drawn to it. He’d let it brush past the greying hair that hung from Dumbledore’s face and the fun had begun. The shouts of surprise the Professor gave made them laugh while the promises of a punishment shook the room; they had enjoyed the short, chaotic evening nonetheless. As Dumbledore was on his list of most disliked teachers at Hogwarts, Tom had taken particular enjoyment in it.

 

“Well I’ve heard that one a thousand times,” Myrtle said in a high-pitched drone “I should go now... before somebody comes up here and has us put in detention by morning.”

Myrtle had been sitting next to Tom for the past hour as he re-told the story, sitting with their leg between the bars that stopped students and Professor’s alike from falling to their death.  
“If there’s something troubling you Myrtle you can tell me anything,” Tom said with a charming smile that made the other girls swoon “we are dating after all.”  
Myrtle brought her knees up to her chest and sniffling sounds attracted Tom’s attention immediately. While other students saw Myrtle as an overemotional weirdo he saw someone he could relate to. Myrtle understood what it was like to be unwanted by others, to feel downtrodden by Muggles and Purebloods alike... if she didn’t have the glasses and grew tall then she could easily pass as a female version of himself. Myrtle had taken on his words and a few tears cascaded down her cheek.  
“They’re right about me Tom,” Myrtle said flatly “Ugly, Weird, Freaky, **Fat** Myrtle!”

 

“You made up the last one Myrtle,” Tom said as he shifted over toward his girlfriend.

Tom closed his long legs and arms around Myrtle’s tiny frame, his chin resting lightly on the top of her head. Myrtle’s sobs would make any other persons ears bleed, but Tom didn’t judge her for it. That was something for everybody else to make fun of, not him. He got rid of the jokes swirling around in his head years ago. All he saw in myrtle was himself... but far less angry at the world. Instead she seemed afraid that it would make fun of her and leave her to sob in the girl’s lavatories.  
“What did they say to get you so riled up this time?” Tom said as he stroked one of Myrtle’s shoulders, the crisscrossing of his arms making it rather awkward to do.  
“They told me that I’d only get kissed by frogs that were desperate to turn back into a Prince,” Myrtle managed to half squeal between sobs.  
Tom pulled Myrtle backwards from the thin, black bars, her legs leaving them behind. When she laughed a bit despite her tears he stopped, kneeling in front of Myrtle.

Tom held her small hands in his large ones, dwarfing her in every way.

 

(Minus the tears of course; Myrtle would always beat him in that). He brought her hands up to his chest and held them there. Tom’s face was so close to Myrtle’s that his breath was ghosting over her face. She was quiet as a church mouse because nobody ever got close to her, not even if she had been paired up with someone in Potions or Herbology.  
“Am I a frog-prince Myrtle?” Tom said with a cheeky grin “Do I need a kiss from whoever I can find to take me back home to my palace?”

Myrtle shook her head and gave a curious “No” in reply.

“Good,” Tom said, leaning forward until their lips met.  
Though Myrtle was thought of as only ever using her mouth to sob and make people who heard those sobs miserable, Tom now knew otherwise. She could snog him just as well as any other girl in Hogwarts, he believed, but he didn’t plan on finding out by cheating on Myrtle.

 

The Next Night...

 

Tom could hear Myrtle moaning from the Slytherin common rooms down in the dungeons, carryng through the pipes. Earlier that evening he told her that he had a surprise: he was going to show her the Basilisk Salazar Slytherin had left in the Chamber of Secrets for his heir tomorrow. As he lay on a couch he heard his faithful pet slithering around the Castle out in the open. Tom began to speak in Parseltongue as he rushed to put on his Prefect badge and save Myrtle.  
“ _Myrtle can’t look into your eyes, pet... she is Muggleborn and I want no harm done to her._ ”

The beast replied in a less obedient manner. He was Tom’s to command but he knew Salazar would not appreciate this lack of consistency. This was his service to the one true Master he should have.  
“ _No blood... wants death... angry at Master._ ”

“ _Be calm_ ,” Tom said in a panic as he ascended the stars leading up from the Slytherin common rooms “ _and **wait**_.”

 

“ _Master forgets... Master deserves... pain,_ ” the Basilisk hissed, rushing through the door of the girl’s lavatories as Tom raced up the stairs toward the girls lavatories.

“ _Turn back creature or I‘ll lock you away forever in the chamber!”_ Tom screamed u the stairwell.

He could see the tail and art of the body of the Basilisk right in front him but he was too late.

“ _She will die.._.”  
With that answer to his threat, Tom heard a single word ran its way through the pipes. He dropped to his knees on the landing between the two flights of stairs, erupting into loud sobs that would have rivalled those of Myrtle herself.

“ _DEAD_!” The Basilisk said with a triumphant roar.

“ _I will close that bloody Chamber and you will never disobey me again... understood you foul serpent_?” Tom half-shouted to his now-faithful pet.

 “ _Forgive... Forget... Leave_ ,” the Basilisk said in a kind tone.

 

Tom ran back down the stairs to his shared room with tears streaming down his face. With a sick feeling in his gut, Tom proceeded to empty the contents of his stomach into a wastebasket by his bed. One of the boys woke up and saw this, sitting with Tom while he continued shaking. The way his pet had screamed the word – that one word – made his stomach churn and his eyes water. Myrtle was gone forever and he could do nothing but blame this incident on another. Tom wanted nothing to do with it. He would set up Rubeus Hagrid... the fat oaf never really liked him anyway. And besides, he loved to have a go at Myrtle when she was still alive.  
“Are you sick Tom?” the boy said with a hand on his back.  
“Yes... of whatever has been killing the Muggleborns!” Tom said in a rage.

The boy hugged his and asked him what was wrong, to which he replied “The creature got Myrtle and silenced her moaning for the last time.”  
On the inside his good-boy record would soon be gone. Voldemort would come to light at long last.


End file.
